Various types of containers for dispensing solid objects, particularly solid products intended for human consumption, are known in the art. Such containers are often characterized by a hand-held size that can be easily stored and transported. Exemplary consumable products that are often packaged in such containers include a wide variety of consumer products, including “smokeless” tobacco-related products.
Particularly popular smokeless tobacco products are employed by inserting some form of processed tobacco or tobacco-containing formulation into the mouth of the user. See for example, the types of smokeless tobacco formulations, ingredients, and processing methodologies set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,586 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,917 to Levi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,756 to Pittman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,993 to Sensabaugh, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,269 to Story et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,599 to Tibbetts; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,907 to Townsend; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,352 to Sprinkle, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,416 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,839 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,654 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,040 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,601 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,686 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,507 to Dube et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,124 to Strickland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,728 to Holton, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,512 to Quinter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,168,855 to Nielsen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,557 to Kumar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,036 to Strickland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,627,828 to Strickland et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,940,344 to Crawford et al.; U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2004/0020503 to Williams; 2007/0062549 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2008/0029116 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0029117 to Mua et al.; 2008/0173317 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0196730 to Engstrom et al.; 2009/0065013 to Essen et al.; and 2010/0291245 to Gao et al.; PCT Pub. Nos. WO 04/095959 to Arnarp et al.; and WO 10/132444 to Atchley; each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Representative smokeless tobacco products that have been marketed include those referred to as CAMEL Snus, CAMEL Orbs, CAMEL Strips and CAMEL Sticks by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company; GRIZZLY moist tobacco, KODIAK moist tobacco, LEVI GARRETT loose tobacco and TAYLOR'S PRIDE loose tobacco by American Snuff Company, LLC; KAYAK moist snuff and CHATTANOOGA CHEW chewing tobacco by Swisher International, Inc.; REDMAN chewing tobacco by Pinkerton Tobacco Co. LP; COPENHAGEN moist tobacco, COPENHAGEN Pouches, SKOAL Bandits, SKOAL Pouches, RED SEAL long cut and REVEL Mint Tobacco Packs by U.S. Smokeless Tobacco Company; and MARLBORO Snus and Taboka by Philip Morris USA.
Representative types of snuff products, commonly referred to as “snus,” are manufactured in Europe, particularly in Sweden, by or through companies such as Swedish Match AB, Fiedler & Lundgren AB, Gustavus AB, Skandinavisk Tobakskompagni A/S and Rocker Production AB. Snus products previously or currently available in the U.S.A. have been marketed under the trade names such as CAMEL Snus Frost, CAMEL Snus Original, and CAMEL Snus Spice, CAMEL Snus Mint, CAMEL Snus Mellow, CAMEL Snus Winterchill, and CAMEL Snus Robust by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company.
Snus products, such as CAMEL Snus Original, are commonly supplied in small teabag-like pouches. The pouches are typically a nonwoven fleece material, and contain about 0.4 to 1.5 grams of pasteurized tobacco. These products typically remain in a user's mouth for about 10-30 minutes. Unlike certain other smokeless tobacco products, snus does not require expectoration by the user.
Smokeless tobacco products have been packaged in tins, “pucks” or “pots” that are manufactured from metal or plastic such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,421 to Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,170 to Boyd, U.S. Pat. No. 8,556,070 to Bried et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,781 to Pipes et al., and U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2010/0065076 to Bergstrom et al.; and 2010/0065077 to Lofgreen-Ohrn et al.; each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
A desirable feature for certain containers configured to store a product such as snus is the protection of the product from environmental effects, particularly those effects that may degrade the product stored in the container. For example, in humid environments, moisture may invade the storage space housing the product, thereby damaging the product or otherwise rendering the product unusable. Conversely, moisture may escape the product and exit the storage space, rendering the product overly dry. It would thus be desirable to provide an improved packaging for smokeless tobacco products and the like, wherein the packaging provides various advantageous features, such as protection from environmental effects.